zombie_codenamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Headcrab Zombie
Headcrab Zombie is a zombie type from Half-Life game series. The humans turn into headcrab zombies by the headcrab (a crab-like thing that's on the transmitter's head) and it has 4 variants: Standard Headcrab, Fast Headcrab, Poison Headcrab and Zombine. The Headcrabs come from a dimension called "Xen" that was discovered by Black Mesa facility, the place where you locate in Half-Life 1 for the first time. Headcrab is also called a "headhumper" by Barney Calhoun from HL2. Standard Zombie The Standard Zombie is a human controlled by the headcrab, it's first apperance (from Source engine) was in Chapter 6: "We don't go to Ravenholm..." from Half-Life 2. It attacks with it's claws and it's recommended to damage the headcrab using .357 Revolver or SPAS-12 first or secondary attack. Appearance Standard Zombie is controlled by the Standard Headcrab, it clearly has clothing of a refugee. As controlled by the headcrab, the host's fingers extend and turn into bloody claws, the chest bursts and the organs are visible. Half-Life 1 Appearance Standard Zombie from HL1 has a similar appearance to the one from HL2, obviously except the graphics. It doesn't have clothing of a refugee, since they didn't exist back in Half-Life 1, but a scientist. The zombie's chest in HL1 was most likely a second mouth, as it's mutation, Gonome (from Half-Life: Opposing Force), too attacked by claws, but also with the ribs and the other attack was throwing it's internal organs. The HD model of Standard Zombie on GoldSrc engine also had tumors on it's body. Fast Zombie Fast Zombie is a human controlled by the Fast Headcrab. It is way faster than Standard Zombie and has an ability to climb pipes and pounce, but it has the same HP amount as Standard Zombie (50). It is recommended to use SPAS-12 agaisnt it, as Father Grigori gave you this advice. Appearance Fast Zombie's chest is completely torn apart, bones visible, and also veins projecting out of it's arms. As we can also see, the Fast Zombie lacks skin and organs, but still has bones and muscles. Half-Life 2 Beta Appearance In HL2 Beta, Fast Zombie's appearance is completely different, the headcrab's too. Fast Headcrab's claws are jammed into it's chest and back and the headcrab has is more yellowish. It's skin is green, it also still has pants and socks on, and isn't as torn apart as the one from the HL2. The worst part about the Beta version of Fast Zombie is the face under the headcrab. The entire face is pink, most likely has torn off skin, it has only 1 eye visible and too a barely visible mouth. Though both of them without the fast headcrabs look creepy. Poison Zombie Poison Zombie is a human controlled by the Poison Headcrab. It is capable of carrying a few more additional headcrabs, as it is his ranged weapon. The Poison Zombie throws the Poison Headcrabs at the player, then the headcrabs inject an extremely powerful neurotoxin via it's fangs. Luckily, the HEV suit the player is wearing administers an antidote for the neurotoxin, slowly healing up. The Poison Zombie has also a bigger amount of HP than the other zombies, it's way harder to kill and it's claws deal more damage. It's highly recommended to use explosives and SPAS-12's secondary attack. Appearance The Poison Zombie without headcrab has a similar face to a Beta fast zombie without a headcrab. Without the additional headcrabs it's spine is nearly projecting out and without the main headcrab it's face is disgusting and creepy. It also has dark-red spots on it's body and sharp claws. It's pants are stained with blood, it is actually not known if the host is a rebel or a citizen, because it lacks the shirt. It is slightly possible that the headcrabs reveal the muscle tissue of the host, and it tears through the skin. The Poison Zombie also has a prototype in the game files. Beta appearance too. Zombine Zombine is a host of a Standard Headcrab, it is an infected Combine Soldier. It may be confusing for you if you haven't played Half-Life 2. Appearance The Zombine has a special Combine outfit stained with blood, and it lacks 3/4 of it's cranium, only showing the lower jaw and a few teeth. The claws are projecting out of the suit anyways. The Zombine only appeared in Half-Life 2 Episode 1 and Episode 2, there is no beta appearance of it.Category:Half-Life 2